My Naughty Girl
by Lee Minry
Summary: Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun pelan. Pria itu mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin. "Kenapa?" kekehnya. Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. "Bawa aku ke kamarmu."/ KYUMIN as Always/ GS/ NO CHILDREN/ RnR
1. Chapter 1

Jujur, Eunhyuk tidak mengerti bagaimana jalan pikiran sahabatnya. Gadis kurus itu menatap malas pada Sungmin yang duduk di hadapannya dengan koper disamping kirinya.

"Jadi kau ingin bagaimana?" tanyanya.

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. "Aku sudah bilang tadi kan." Sungmin mengalihkan pandangannya dari Eunhyuk. Walau sudah tidak bertemu sangat lama dengan sahabatnya itu, tetap saja Eunhyuk orang yang tidak bisa untuk ia bohongi.

"Terselah lah," Eunhyuk mendesah. "Kau sudah makan?" Sungmin menggeleng. "Aku punya bahan makanan. Kau masak sendiri saja."

Sungmin tersenyum lebar. "Thank youuu. Kau memang sahabatku yang terbaik." Lalu melesat ke dapur.

Eunhyuk geleng-geleng melihat Sungmin. Kapan sih sahabatnya itu tumbuh dewasa? Maksudnya, pikirannya.

Drrt drrt

Eunhyuk merogoh ponselnya yang ia simpan di atas meja. Gadis kurus itu tersenyum lega melihat siapa yang menghubunginya.

"Haloo!"

"Eunhyuk-ah..."

.

 **Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu**

 **Cast : KYUMIN**

 **Warn : Genderswicth, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

.

"Jauh-jauh mengajakku ke restoran di hotel mewah ini, kau hanya memesan segelas jus stowberry? Serius!"

Sungmin memutar matanya jengah. "Eunhyuk-ah kenapa kau cerewet sekali sih." Sungmin menggengam tangan sahabatnya itu. "Kau kan sudah berjanji untuk menemaiku selama aku di LA"

"Yah! Kapan aku bilang seperti itu?" protes Eunhyuk tidak terima. Sungmin malah nyengir lebar. "Ayolah Sungmin. Kau hanya harus menelponnya, benar?"

Sungmin cemberut lalu menggeleng. "Aku ingin mengejutkannya"

"Ya ampun" Eunhyuk menepuk dahinya pelan.

"Ah! Ayo pergi" Sungmin melempar senyum cerahnya pada Eunhyuk. Belum sempat Eunhyuk menjawab, Sungmin meletakkan selembar uang dollar di meja lalu menarik Eunhyuk.

Sungmin berjalan terburu-buru, Eunhyuk ingin menasihati sahabatnya itu namun terlambat. Sungmin menubruk tubuh tegap seorang pria.

"Ups, sorry sir." Sungmin menundukan kepalanya, namun tak lama ia mendongak.

Sepasang foxy eyesnya bertemu dengan manik hitam pria itu. Raut wajah pria itu tampak terkejut, entah kenapa.

"Kyu, kau baik-baik saja?" tanya wanita yang bersama pria itu. Tentu saja, tautan mata Sungmin dan pria bernama Kyuhyun itu harus terputus.

"Tidak apa-apa." Kyuhyun tersenyum tipis pada wanita rekan bisnisnya.

Namun wanita itu tampak tidak terima. Ia menatap Sungmin dengan wajah garang. "Nona, lain kali kalau jalan hati-hati."

"Victoria. I'am okay!" Kyuhyun mencoba menengkan.

Sungmin sebal pada wanita itu. Ia membungkukan badan lalu pergi, namun ia tidak melepas kontak mata yang kembali terjalin dengan Kyuhyun.

"Geez! Wanita itu menyebalkan sekali!" kata Eunhyuk setelah mereka keluar dari restoran.

Sungmin tertawa. "Ya, aku juga tidak menyukainya. Iyuh!"

Gadis mungil itu tersenyum miring saat ia merasakan ada sepasang mata yang memperhatikannya dari jauh. Sungmin menoleh ke belakang.

Gotcha!

Manik elang pria yang bernama Kyuhyun itu menatapnya. Sungmin pun menyunggingkan senyum menggodanya, lalu dengan nakal Sungmin mengedipkan sebelah matanya pada Kyuhyun.

.

Victoria menghembuskan nafasnya jengah, terlihat sekali dirinya tengah sebal. "Kyuhyun?"

Pria itu mengalihkan pandangannya pada rekan bisnisnya. "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

"Kau tertarik dengan gadis seperti mereka?" Victoria menatap Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum kemudian terkekeh pelan tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan Victoria.

Kyuhyun kembali melihat gadis mungil tadi yang kini sudah mulai menjauh. Sedangkan Victoria menggeram dalam hati.

'Gadis-gadis sialan.'

Rencananya untuk menggoda patner bisnisnya itu sudah di pastikan gagal.

.

oOo

.

Dentuman musik begitu keras seakan memecahkan gendang telinga. Namun entah bagaimana orang-orang yang berada disana sangat menyukainya.

Sungmin tersenyum melihat Eunhyuk yang tengah menari bersama Donghae pria blasteran Amrik-Korea, kekasihnya. Ya ampun! Padahal tadi Eunhyuk menolak mentah-mentah usulannya untuk pergi ke Club malam tapi lihat sekarang, gadis itu malah menikmatinya. Dan kini Sungmin merana karena tidak memiliki pasangan.

"Boleh aku duduk disini?"

Sungmin menoleh saat suara bass itu berbisik di telinga. Ia sedikit tidak percaya jika pria yang ada di restoran tadi kini berada disini, meminta izin untuk duduk disampingnya.

Sungmin tersenyum. "Silahkan."

Pria itu mengacungkan tangannya memanggil seorang waiters. "Kau ingin minum sesuatu?" tanyanya.

Sungmin menggeleng. "Terima kasih. Tapi aku sudah punya minumanku sendiri." jemarinya menyentuh segelas jus jeruk. Pria itu mengerti, ia memesan minuman untuk dirinya.

"Aku tak menyangka gadis kecil sepertimu bisa masuk Club malam seperti ini."

"Well, aku hanya mengeluarkan identitasku saat penjaga di luar tidak memperbolehkanku masuk kesini."

"Ya, sesuai dugaanku. Kau memang terlihat seperti gadis kecil," balas Kyuhyun. Seorang Waiters datang menyerahkan pesanan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin paling sebal jika ada yang mengatakannya gadis kecil. Hell, dia sudah cukup umur. "Aku sudah 22 tahun."

Pria di sampingnya tersenyum kecil. "Benarkah? Boleh aku melihat kartu identitasmu? Mungkin saja kau berbohong?" ia menyesap minumannya, tanpa melepas pandangannya pada Sungmin.

Sungmin mendelik. "Kau ingin tahu saja, Kyuhyun-ssi."

"Kau tahu namaku?"Kyuhyun tampak tidak percaya. Ya, memang Kyuhyun akui dirinya cukup terkenal karena dia adalah pria yang sukses di usia muda dan banyak pula media massa yang meliput tentang dirinya.

Sungmin memutar bola matanya malas, tidak peduli. Ia meminum jus jeruknya. Ia melirik pria itu lagi, dan hatinya bersorak saat pria itu menatap lehernya yang putih. Namun, Sungmin hampir tersedak saat pria itu membalas tatapannya. Oh my god! Apa dirinya ketahuan? Jika begitu usaha jual mahalnya akankah terbongkar?

Kyuhyun mengulum bibirnya yang ingin tersenyum. "So, Gadis kecil ap-"

"Sungmin. Namanku Sungmin. Bukan gadis kecil." Sungmin mendengus.

Kyuhyun tertawa, ia segera menghentikan tawanya saat Sungmin menatapnya tidak suka.

"Jadi, Sungmin. Dengan siapa kau pergi ke Los Angeles?"

"Sendiri. Kenapa?"

"Ah kau cukup berani juga ya." Kyuhyun berbisik, yang membuat Sungmin merinding. Ia menandaskan jus jeruknya. Kemudian berjalan menuju lantai dansa.

Gadis itu mulai menari. Banyak mata yang memperhatikan Sungmin. gadis itu sungguh menggoda. Dress mini berwarna silver yang di pakainya membuat lekuk tubuhnya semakin terlihat.

Sungmin menyeringai menantang Kyuhyun. Beberapa kali gadis itu mengerling padanya kemudian menari dengan sensual. Kyuhyun tentu saja tidak melepaskan kesempatan ini. Ia pun menandaskan minumannya kemudian bergegas menghampiri Sungmin.

Matanya menatap tajam pada siapa saja pria yang berusaha mendekati Sungmin. Seakan berkata 'dia milikku'.

Sungmin pun tidak terkejut saat tak ada pria yang menghampirinya. Ia terkekeh pelan sembari terus menggoyangkan tubuhnya ups, pantatnya lebih tepat menggoda Kyuhyun yang kini sudah berada di hadapannya.

Tangan Kyuhyun mulai menyentuh pinggangnya dan menarik tubuh Sungmin mendekat pada tubuhnya. "Kau sungguh sexy dengan dress ini."

"Terima kasih." Sungmin semakin merapatkan tubuhnya dengan Kyuhyun hingga tidak ada celah di antara mereka. Sungmin sengaja menggesekan alat sensistifnya dengan Kyuhyun.

Ia tersenyum saat mendengar Kyuhyun menggeram. Ia merasakan Kyuhyun memijat pinggangnya. Mereka tahu jika mereka sudah terjerat dalam nafsu.

"Siapa wanita yang kau ajak makan siang tadi?" tanya Sungmin.

Kyuhyun menyerukkan wajahnya pada leher Sungmin. Menghirup aroma tubuh gadis itu. "Hanya rekan kerja." jawabnya jujur.

"Tapi kalian seperti memiliki hubungan."

"Tidak. Aku tidak tertarik padanya."

Sungmin menyunggingkan senyum. Menatap Kyuhyun seakan ia berkata 'aku tidak percaya'.

Sungmin menggerakan tangannya mengalung indah di leher Kyuhyun. "Jadi kalian sungguh tidak ada hubungan? Karena itu akan membuatku tak nyaman."

Kyuhyun memegang sisi wajah Sungmin. "Walau wajahku tidak meyakinkan. Percayalah, aku pria yang jujur." smirk kebanggannya, Kyuhyun perlihatkan pada Sungmin.

Sungmin tersenyum sangat manis. Bisa di lihat raut kelegaan dari wajahnya. Ia semakin mendekatkan wajahnya pada Kyuhyun. Deru nafas mereka saling bersahutan. Menggebu dengan nafsu masing-masing.

Detik itu juga, Kyuhyun mencium bibir Sungmin. Mereka tampak tenggelem, saling bertarung untuk memimpin ciuman panas mereka. Sungmin membuka mulutnya mempersilahkan lidah Kyuhyun untuk menyapa lidahnya. Tak di pedulikan dengan orang-orang yang berada disana. Toh, ini negara barat.

Eunhyuk yang sedari tadi memperhatikan Sungmin, kini tersenyum puas. "Why baby?" tanya Donghae.

Eunhyuk menggeleng. "Bukan apa-apa."

.

Sungmin membuka matanya saat Kyuhyun melepas ciuman panjang mereka. Sungmin menikmati saat Kyuhyun memijat tengkuknya kemudian kembali memerangkap bibirnya. Ciuman itu berlanjut. Mereka saling melumat bibir pasangan masing-masing.

Sungmin mengerang saat Kyuhyun meremas pantatnya. Sungmin yang tak ingin kalah, tangannya menyelinap, menggengam sesuatu yang hampir mengeras di selangkaan pria itu. Dan balasannya, Kyuhyun semakin menghisap kuat bibirnya.

Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun pelan. Pria itu mengusap sudut bibir Sungmin. "Kenapa?" kekehnya.

Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan wajah memerah. "Bawa aku ke kamarmu."

Kyuhyun menyeringai membuatnya tambah tampan. "Apa kau sudah basah?"

"Ya. Bawa aku sekarang."

.

oOo

.

Sungmin mengagumi dekorasi kamar hotel yang Kyuhyun tempati. "Wow, kamar ini luar biasa. Kau pandai memilih kamar."

"Aku tidak ingin mendengar pujianmu tentang kamar ini."

Sungmin berdecak. "Kamar ini benar-benar bagus dari pada-" Sungmin kehilang kata-katanya, saat berbalik ia sudah menemukan Kyuhyun dalam keadaan bertelanjang dada. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya. "Kau sungguh tidak sabar."

Kyuhyun berjalan kearahnya. "Ya, kau begitu nakal dan aku akan menghukummu." Kyuhyun memagut Sungmin. Gadis itu kepayahan saat Kyuhyun tak memberinya kesempatan untuk membalas.

Sungmin mencengram rambut Kyuhyun memperdalam ciuman mereka. Tangan Kyuhyun mulai membuka resleting dress Sungmin. Gaun itu merosot dari tubuh Sungmin hingga gadis itu hanya memakai bra dan celana dalam.

Jemari Kyuhyun pun kembali merayap ke punggung Sungmin. Membuka kaitan bra yang Sungmin pakai hingga kini bra itu pun sudah terlepas.

"Ahhh..." Sungmin menelan ludahnya saat Kyuhyun mulai meremas dadanya. Jemari lentiknya pun bergegas membuka resleting jins Kyuhyun. Selangkaan pria itu tampak mengembul. Sungmin berhasil mengeluarkan kejantanan Kyuhyun yang sudah menegang.

Kyuhyun menggeram. Semakin memperdalam ciumannya pada Sungmin. Gadis itu terus meremas kejantananya. Sungmin memegang pinggiran ranjang saat Kyuhyun membalikkan tubuhnya. Pria itu mengecupi tengkuk Sungmin sedangkan tangannya meremas kedua payudaranya.

Tangan Kyuhyun beralih memainkan kedua bongkahan pantat Sungmin yang kencang dengan itu pula kecupan Kyuhyun turun kebahunya.

"Ahhh... Kyuuu!" Sungmin mendongak saat Kyuhyun berjongkok di belakangnya dan menggigit gemas pantat putihnya. Tangan Kyuhyun melepas kedua high heels yang Sungmin pakai setelah itu menurunkan celana dalam Sungmin, satu-satunya kain yang masih melekat di tubuh gadis itu. Kini Sungmin sudah full neked.

"Ahhh... ahh... ahhh... Ohh shit!" Sungmin menenggelamkan wajahnya pada kasur saat Kyuhyun memberi jilatan pada vaginanya. Lidah pria itu menggoda klitorisnya dari belakang. Menggoyangkannya, menghisapnya.

Kyuhyun berdiri memeluk tubuh ramping Sungmin. Keduanya tampak di liputi nafsu. "Aku akan masuk." Kyuhyun menghisap kulit leher Sungmin. Gadis itu memejamkan matanya.

Tanpa berusaha menanggalkan jinsnya, Kyuhyun menuntun kejantanannya memasuki vagina Sungmin. Gadis itu menjerit pelan saat batang tegang itu sudah masuk sepenuhnya.

"Ahh... ahh... sshhhh... ahhh!" Sungmin mencengkram sprei saat Kyuhyun mulai mengin-outkan kejantannya. Gesekan daging berotot itu membuat lubang Sungmin sangat panas dan gatal.

Kyuhyun meremas payudara Sungmin sedangkan bagian bawahnya masih tetap bekerja. Bibirnya terus mencumbu leher serta tengkuk Sungmin.

"Ahhh... Kyuu ahhh... ssshhh... ohhh!" Sungmin mendongak saat batang itu semakin dalam memasukinya. Hentakan Kyuhyun pelan namun tepat mengenai titik nikmatnya.

"Shh... Sungminn." Kyuhyun mengigit bahu Sungmin dan kembali menghentakan miliknya.

"Cepat Kyu ahhh!"

Jemari Kyuhyun turun, menggoda klitoris Sungmin membuat gadis itu semakin mengerang. "Tidak. Aku ingin bermain pelan, bukankah seperti ini terasa tambah nikmat?" desisnya. Ia menghisap kulit telinga bagian dalam Sungmin. Hingga timbul warna kemerahan disana.

Kyuhyun mencabut kejantananya. Secepat kilat menanggalkan seluruh celananya. Sungmin kaget saat Kyuhyun menggendongnya kemudian merebahkan tubuhnya di ranjang.

Sungmin menekan tengkuk Kyuhyun saat pria itu menciumnya. Namun ciuman itu sangat singkat karena Kyuhyun beralih mengecup pucuk dada Sungmin kemudian menghisapnya membuat Sungmin terpekik.

"Akkkhhh... ohhhh!" Sungmin memainkan rambut Kyuhyun. Sungmin suka saat nipplenya bergesek dengan gigi Kyuhyun.

Pria itu melepas dada Sungmin dan menghisap dada satunya. Sungmin bergerak gelisah. Ciuman Kyuhyun kembali turun mengecup perut Sungmin, lidahnya menggoda pusar Sungmin sebentar.

"Ohhhh... that's good!" Sungmin mencengkram bantal, kini Kyuhyun menghisap klitorisnya kuat. Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang begitu menggairahkan. Ia menghentikan hisapannya kemudian kembali memasukan kejantannya pada lubang senggama Sungmin.

"Ahhh... ahh ahhh... ohhh... sssshhhh!"

Kyuhyun menempelkan tubuhnya pada Sungmin. Mereka kembali berciuman, saling bertukar saliva. Lidah mereka kembali bertemu. "Hhmmff... ahhh!" Sungmin mendongak saat Kyuhyun mempercepat genjotannya.

"Kyuu... fasterr pleasee!" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun sayu. Pria itu tersenyum. Mencium Sungmin kemudian menegakkan tubuhnya. Tangannya bertengger di pinggang Sungmin kemudian mengabulkan keinginan gadis itu.

"Akkhh... yesss ohhh good... Kyuu ahhhh!"

"Like this eoh?" Kyuhyun mengentakan kejantanannya lebih dalam. Ia sangat menikmati ekpresi Sungmin yang terangsang seperti itu.

"Ahh... yess honey ahhh... ahhh... ssssh... oh fuck me!"

Kyuhyun memejamkan matanya menikmati remasan otot vagina Sungmin pada kejantanannya.

"Kyuu more faster please" Sungmin menatap Kyuhyun dengan puppy eyes andalannya. Ini sangat menyiksa, Sungmin ingin batang tegang itu menghentak sangat keras dan cepat di vaginanya.

Kyuhyun mengecup bibir Sungmin kemudian semakin mempercepat gerak pinggulnya. Membuat Sungmin mengelinjang.

"Akkhh! Ya! Ya! Ohhh... nice.. ahhh... ahhh!" jerit Sungmin.

Tanpa melepas kejantanannya, Kyuhyun membalikan tubuh Sungmin untuk menungging dengan tubuh atas Sungmin menempel pada bantal.

Ia pun kembali mengenjot vagina istrinya itu.

Istrinya?

"Akhhh... Kyuu sshhh... ahhh!"

Kyuhyun ikut menempelkan dadanya pada punggung Sungmin. Satu tangannya memainkan klit Sungmin lagi. Tangan satunya saling menggenggam dengan tangan Sungmin.

"Kyuuu... ahhh... ahhh... ahh... ohhh... shhh ahhhh!"

Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya saat kejantanan itu semakin membesar. Ia tahu, ini akan segera mencapai klimaks.

Kyuhyun menggeram sembari menghisap leher Sungmin. Leher itu yang tadinya putih kini berubah warna menjadi kemerahan.

"Sungminn... mmhh!"

"Kyuu... ahhh... aakhh!" Sungmin terpejam saat klimaksnya datang. Kyuhyun masih berusaha mencapai puncaknya.

Ia membalikan tubuh Sungmin hingga terlentang kembali. Membuka kaki istrinya semakin lebar kemudian ia pun mengenjot Sungmin dengan mengontrol kecepatannya.

Beberapa hentakan yang ia lakukan akhirnya Kyuhyun pun menyusul Sungmin. Kyuhyun mendongak saat spermanya menyembur memenuhi rahim Sungmin.

"Ahhh!" desah Sungmin saat Kyuhyun mencabut kejantanannya.

Sungmin meraih kejantanan suaminya. Mengurutnya pelan, mengeluarkan seluruh sperma yang ada.

Kyuhyun membuka matanya saat sensasi klimaksnya berakhir. Ia mengkungkung Sungmin. Mencium bibir Sungmin lembut. Ia melepas ciumannya kemudian mengecup kening Sungmin.

Ia rebahkan tubuhnya sembari memeluk tubuh mungil itu. "Kau kabur lagi."

Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Itu karena kau tidak mengajakku kemari."

Kyuhyun semakin merapatkan tubuh mereka. "Baiklah. Kita bahas ini nanti. Aku tahu kau kelelahan, sekarang tidur hmm."

Sungmin mengangguk, membenamkan wajahnya pada dada bidang suaminya lalu memejamkan matanya.

Ya, ini bisa di bahas nanti!

.

.

.

.

.

TBC

Halooo JOYer apa kabar? Hehehe... aku balik bawa ff GS absurd ini :p, eotteo? RnR yaa...

Oh ya, disini ada yg baca FF ku yg I AM SORRY ga? Klo ada, I am Sorry ga ada sequel, bow heheheh...

Oke, sampe ketemu kamis depan :D


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclameir :**

 **Ini hanya FF, sebuah karya fiksi yang terlahir dari otak sederhana saya. Jangan bash cast yang saya pakai karena mereka tidak tahu apa-apa. Saya hanya pinjam nama saja. V cinta damai chingu**

 **Cast : KYUMIN and Friends**

 **Warn : Genderswicth, Typo(s), geje, abal, OOC**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Drrt ddrtt**

' **Mother in Law is Calling'**

 **Plip!**

"Ya, Eomma." Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya memakai dasi kemudian memilih duduk di sofa.

" _Kyu, bagaimana Sungmin?"_

Kyuhyun melirik pada seonggok tubuh mungil yang masih bergelung selimut, ia tersenyum sekilas. "Baik-baik saja. Sejak Eomma memberitahuku jika Sungmin kabur dari rumah aku sudah tahu kemana dia pergi."

Ia berdiri, menghampiri Sungmin. Kyuhyun menepuk-nepuk pantat berisi Sungmin berusaha membangunkan gadis itu. Namun Sungmin enggan membuka matanya membuat Kyuhyun menyerah dan duduk di samping Sungmin yang tidur menyamping.

" _Jadi dimana dia tinggal kemarin?"_

Kyuhyun bersandar pada kepala ranjang. "Dia pergi ke rumah Eunhyuk. Eomma masih ingat kan?"

" _Oh, Eunhyuk temannya saat SMA itu? Yang pindah ke LA itu ya."_

"Ya dia kesana." Satu tangan Kyuhyun mengelus rambut Sungmin. "Setelah menemukannya di bandara. Aku mengikutinya dan seperti aku duga, Sungmin kerumah Eunhyuk"

" _Ya ampun, anak itu!_ " Diseberang sana Leeteuk mendesah. " _Hah! Mianhae ne Kyu, dia selalu membuatmu repot. Istrimu memang masih kekanak-kanakan."_

"Tak apa Eomma. Aku sudah kebal dengan tingkahnya satu itu." Kyuhyun bisa mendengar Mertuanya di line telepon terkekeh. Lalu terdengar pula gerisik di ujung sana kemudian Kyuhyun mendengar suara Ibunya.

" _Sungmin mana_?" jika dalam keadaan face to face, Kyuhyun pasti mendapatkan tatapan curiga dari Ibunya itu. Dari suaranya pun sudah terlihat.

"Tidur."

" _Eggggggg_..."

"Yeah, Umma bisa menebaknya sendiri."

Heechul tertawa di sebrang sana. _"Kau pasti membuat menantuku kelelahan._ "

"Bukan hanya Sungmin yang kelelahan, aku pun sama. Asal Umma tahu, menantu Umma itu juga liar di ranjang."

" _Ya, Umma bisa liat kok. Tapi Umma yakin kau yang paling liar."_

Kyuhyun memutar bola matanya malas. "Terserah Umma saja lah. Aku harus pergi."

" _Pulangnya bawakan Umma oleh-oleh ya hiihihiiihii."_

"Hmm!"

 **Plip!**

Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin yang masih nyenyak tidur. Ia mencoba menepuk pantat istrinya itu lagi namun hasilnya tetap sama. Sungmin hanya bergumam lalu kembali terlelap.

Kyuhyun menikahi Sungmin dua tahun lalu. Pernikahan mereka di gelar secara privasi hanya keluarga, orang-orang terdekat dan beberapa relasi bisnis Ayahnya. Publik pun tidak mengetahui jika CEO muda itu sudah menikah.

Sungmin memang masih muda. Umurnya terpaut 7 tahun dengan dirinya. Seperti yang sudah Kyuhyun bilang, jika ia sudah kebal dengan tingkah kekanak-kanakan Sungmin. Entah mengapa, beberapa bulan ini Sungmin sangat posesif padanya. Bukan Kyuhyun tidak suka, namun ia merasa aneh. Ia curiga Sungmin mempunyai suatu hal yang membuatnya seperti itu.

Tiap kali Kyuhyun pergi keluar kota, Sungmin akan merengek ikut. Dan kabur dari rumah seperti sekarang, ini adalah kali keduanya.

Dua bulan lalu Sungmin pun melakukan hal yang sama. Kyuhyun menolak untuk mengajak Sungmin karena gadis itu sedang tidak enak badan. Sungmin terbang sendiri menuju Paris menyusulnya yang sedang mencari peluang bisnis di sana. Orang tua mereka di Seoul panik bukan main.

Untung Kyuhyun bisa mengendalikan keadaan. Pertama-tama ia mengecek kartu kredit yang mungkin Sungmin pakai dan hasilnya Kyuhyun mengetahui Sungmin membeli tiket pesawat Seoul-Paris.

Kyuhyun langsung menuju bandara internasional _Charles de Gaulle._ Di kejauhan ia melihat Sungmin keluar dengan wajah tertekuk hampir menangis. Tak menunggu lama, ia menghampiri istri kecil nya itu. Sungmin memeluknya erat dan menangis mengatakan jika kepalanya pusing mendengar orang-orang bule disana bicara bahasa paris yang Sungmin tidak mengerti. Bukankah gadis nakal itu nekat sekali? Datang sendiri tanpa mengusai bahasa negara yang dia tuju?

Sekarang pun begitu. Kyuhyun menolak mengajak Sungmin toh ia pikir tidak lama hanya 3 hari. Sungmin pun diam-diam keluar dari rumah membeli tiket menuju LA. Sebelum Sungmin sampai di sana, Kyuhyun sudah stay di gerbang kedatangan bandara, bersembunyi. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Sungmin lakukan kali ini.

Berbeda dengan saat di paris. Sungmin keluar dengan wajah cerah. Gadis itu menyunggingkan senyum lebarnya, merasa sombong karena ia menguasai bahasa inggris dengan fasih. Kyuhyun pikir Sungmin akan langsung menghubunginya, namun tidak.

Sungmin naik taksi menuju rumah sahabatnya Eunhyuk. Kyuhyun akan menghampiri istrinya itu namun dering ponsel dari sekertarisnya tidak bisa ia tolak. Dengan tak rela, Kyuhyun kembali ke hotel. Diam-diam pula Kyuhyun menghubungi Eunhyuk, menitipkan gadis nakalnya sebentar saat ia harus kembali menyelesaikan pekerjaannya dulu.

Kyuhyun kemudian di buat terkejut lagi saat Sungmin tiba-tiba berada di restoran tempatnya akan menghabiskan makan siang. Bukan hanya itu, Sungmin pun menggodanya. Ya ampun!

Pekerjaannya selesai petang hari. Kyuhyun menggeram kesal saat melihat GPS yang menunjukan Sungmin berada di Club tak jauh dari hotel ia menginap. Kyuhyun menghubungi Eunhyuk, gadis itu bilang jika Sungmin keukeuh ingin pergi ke Club dan mengancam akan pergi sendiri. Tentu saja Eunhyuk tidak bisa menerimanya hingga ia pun menemani Sungmin.

Kyuhyun sendiri bergegas membersihkan diri lalu melesat menyusul Sungmin. Saat di Club ia pun kembali di buat sebal melihat Sungmin memakai dress mini. Gadis nakal itu benar-benar harus di hukum. Dan mereka pun berakhir di ranjang dengan peluh yang membasahi tubuh mereka.

Kyuhyun sudah rapi, sekertarisnya sudah menghubunginya untuk segera menemui relasi bisnis di restoran bawah. Sebelum pergi, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Mengecup kening istrinya yang masih asyik mengarungi alam mimpi.

.

oOo

.

Waktu sudah menunjukan pukul 11.45 saat Kyuhyun kembali ke kamar hotel. Ia sedikit tersentak melihat penampilan istri kecilnya yang hanya memakai kemeja putih miliknya. Sungmin duduk berselonjor di sofa, paha putih nya tentu saja menggoda Kyuhyun untuk mendaratkan tangannya disana.

Beberapa detik kemudian Kyuhyun sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya. Ia melonggarkan dasi yang melilit lehernya kemudian duduk di samping Sungmin yang sebelumnya ia angkat kedua kaki Sungmin untuk kembali berselonjor di atas pahanya.

"Kenapa memakai kemeja?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin yang menekuk wajahnya.

Sungmin melirik sinis pada Kyuhyun. "Bajuku masih di laundri dan kau tidak membelikan baju baru untuk ku pakai." Sungmin melipat tangannya di depan dada. "Dan aku lapar," cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun melihat nampan berisa sarapan pagi yang di sediakan oleh pihak hotel sudah tandas. "Kau masih lapar?"

"Dua panggang roti tidak akan membuat perutku kenyang. Aku lebih memilih nasi dari pada roti."

"Tapi kau tetap memakan roti itu kan."

"Itu untuk menganjal perut." Sungmin mengerucut. Kyuhyun gemas, ia memajukan kepalanya hingga berhasil mengecup bibir Sungmin.

"Kenapa tidak pesan saja, lalu minta di antarkan kemari?"

"Aku tidak mau makan sendiri."

"Baiklah-baiklah. Dasar anak kecil." Kyuhyun terkekeh saat Sungmin menepuk bahunya keras. Sungmin tidak suka jika Kyuhyun memanggilnya seperti itu.

Kyuhyun menghubungi sekertarisnya, meminta membelikan satu set baju untuk Sungmin. Kyuhyun menoleh pada Sungmin. "Pakaian dalamnya juga?" tanya Kyuhyun.

Sungmin menepuk bahu Kyuhyun lagi. Pria itu tertawa keras. "Iya, pakaian dalamnya juga. Kau tahu ukurannya kan? Oke! Gomawo Jaejeong-ah." Kyuhyun baru saja meletakan ponselnya di meja saat ia merasakan gesekan kaki Sungmin pada selangkaannya.

Kyuhyun bisa melihat Sungmin menyeringai. Sungguh gadis itu nakal sekali.

Kyuhyun mendaratkan tangannya pada paha mulus Sungmin. "Jadi apa yang ingin kau lakukan sembari menunggu pakaianmu datang?"

Sungmin tampak berpikir, satu jarinya ia masukan pada mulutnya. Ia kulum jari telunjuknya itu sesekali mengigitnya kecil.

"Apa kau punya ide?" Sungmin balik pertanya pada Kyuhyun dengan wajah polosnya.

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang menyeringai. "Apa kau sudah mandi?"

Sungmin mengendikan bahunya. "Aku tidak keberatan untuk mandi lagi." Sungmin menggigit bibir bawahnya sembari menatap Kyuhyun menggoda.

"Baiklah. Ayo kita mandi" Kyuhyun mencium Sungmin hingga kepala gadis itu sedikit terdorong kebelakang saat Kyuhyun memagut bibirnya kasar. Sungmin mengalungkan kedua lengannya pada leher Kyuhyun dan melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggang suami nya itu. Dengan mudah, Kyuhyun mengangkat Sungmin dan membawa tubuh istri nakalnya itu masuk kedalam kamar mandi.

.

oOo

.

"Kyuhyun-ssi."

Kyuhyun mendongak mendapati Victoria berada disampingnya. Sedangkan Sungmin hanya melirik sekilas dan memilih kembali pada makan siangnya.

Kyuhyun mempersilahkan Victoria untuk duduk satu meja bersamanya.

"Aku kira kau makan-," Victoria baru menyadari ada seorang gadis yang duduk disamping Kyuhyun, incarannya. "Bukankah itu gadis yang kemarin?" tanyanya berbisik pada Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun melirik pada Sungmin lalu kembali menatap Victoria. "Dia istriku."

Bagaikan di sambar petir, Victoria menganga. Namun detik berikutnya wanita karir itu bisa mengendalikan ekpresi wajahnya walau tidak di pungkiri terlihat masih shock.

Kyuhyun menyenggol bahu Sungmin untuk menyapa rekan bisnisnya. Sungmin berdecak, menghentikan makannya dan tersenyum manis pada Victoria sembari mengulurkan tangannya yang di balas oleh Victoria.

"Lee Sungmin Imnida, istri Cho Kyuhyun. Salam kenal."

"Victoria Song." Balas Victoria lemas. Ia menatap Kyuhyun. "Aku liat di biografimu di internet, kau masih lajang."

"Oh, mungkin itu belum di perbaharui karena-" Kyuhyun membuka mulutnya saat tiba-tiba Sungmin menyuapinya. Sungmin tersenyum, ia mengambil serbet dan membersihkan sudut bibir Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun sendiri tertawa dalam hati. Victoria menyaksikan itu dalam diam. Kyuhyun lalu melanjutkan ucapannya. "Pernikahan kami di gelar secara privat. Media pun tidak tahu," jelas Kyuhyun.

Victoria menganguk. "Kapan kalian menikah?"

"Dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Sungmin sembari tersenyum ramah.

Victoria ber oh ria. Tak lama wanita itu pamit.

Kyuhyun terkekeh melihat Sungmin tersenyum lebar sembari menggoyangkan badannya merasa senang karena bisa memperlihatkan siapa pemilik Kyuhyun sebenarnya.

.

oOo

.

Sembari mengambil tas dan koper dirumah Eunhyuk, Sungmin dan Kyuhyun berpamitan karena besok mereka akan kembali ke Seoul. Sungmin hampir menangis saat meninggalkan rumah Eunhyuk.

Untuk menghiburnya, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin ke pantai. Istri nya itu sangat menyukai pantai. Entah itu untuk berenang atau sekedar menghabiskan waktu.

"Kyu aku boleh berenang?"

"Boleh. Asal jangan menanggalkan pakaian di tubuhmu."

"Waee? Tsk! Padahal aku sudah memakai bikini. Boleh ya aku buka bajunya."

Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin dengan wajah datar. "Silahkan saja jika kau ingin aku tinggal disini."

"Biarin, aku bisa cari pria-pria bule disini."

"Aku juga bisa mencari wanita lain di luaran sana, wlee!" Kyuhyun memeletkan lidahnya. Ia menuntun Sungmin untuk duduk di bawah pohon kelapa yang tampak teduh. "Tunggu disini ya, aku akan membeli minuman."

Kyuhyun tidak menyadari jika Sungmin terpengkur diam setelah mendengar perkataannya barusan.

.

oOo

.

Kyuhyun terus berpikir kenapa Sungmin jadi pendiam sejak pulang dari pantai. Kenakalan Sungmin kadang membuat Kyuhyun sebal tapi saat Sungmin diam seperti ini Kyuhyun sangat tidak suka. Ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena tidak tahu apa yang membuat istri mungilnya itu menjadi pendiam.

Setelah makan malam, Kyuhyun mengajak Sungmin untuk berenang. Sungmin pun mulai banyak bicara lagi walau kadang Kyuhyun mendapati Sungmin melamun.

"Akh! Kyuuu..."

Sungmin mengerucutkan bibirnya. Ia sedang enak duduk di tepi kolam tapi Kyuhyun malah menarik kakinya hingga kini seluruh tubuhnya basah. Kyuhyun mencipratkan air pada Sungmin, pria 29 tahun itu tertawa lega saat Sungmin membalas dan ikut tertawa bersamanya.

Setelah puas saling menyipratkan air, Kyuhyun menghampiri Sungmin. Memeluk tubuh gadis mungil itu. "Maaf."

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun meminta penjelasan. "Aku mungkin sudah mengatakan hal yang membuatmu jadi pendiam seperti tadi. Aku sungguh minta maaf."

Sungmin tersenyum, membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. "Tidak, aku hanya sedang berpikir."

"Apa?"

"Rahasia" Sungmin mendorong Kyuhyun sekuat tenaga kemudian mencipratkan kembali air pada suaminya itu. "Wleeee!" Sungmin memeletkan lidahnya kemudian berenang ketepi. Ia hendak naik ke permukaan namun Kyuhyun menarik tubuhnya, lalu memojokannya di sudur kolam renang.

"Kau mau pergi kemana, gadis nakal," bisik Kyuhyun mengecup cuping telinga Sungmin.

Keadaan kolam renang hotel ini sangat sepi, malah tak ada orang sama sekali. Karena orang-orang lebih memilih menghabiskan malam di Club-Club atau tempat lain. Itu mengapa Kyuhyun membiarkan Sungmin hanya memakai bikini.

"Kyuu..." Sungmin mencoba menghentikan Kyuhyun.

"Hmmm?"

"Tidak disini," cicit Sungmin.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin lalu tersenyum. "Tidak ada orang, sayang."

"Aku sedang jadi gadis baik," kata Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tergelak.

"Baiklah! Coba aku tes." Jemari Kyuhyun mengelus vagina Sungmin dari luar celana. Gadis itu mendongak. "Yakin, jadi gadis baik?" jemarinya masih sibuk menekan dan menggesek kewanitaan Sungmin.

Sungmin menjambak rambut basah Kyuhyun kemudian memagut bibir suaminya itu. Kyuhyun tersenyum karena ia berhasil membuat pertahan Sungmin roboh. Ia pun kut menggerakan bibirnya.

Merasa sudah sama-sama tidak tahan. Kyuhyun menyingkap celana dalam Sungmin lalu menuntun kejantannya memasuki vagina Sungmin. Tak menunggu lama, Kyuhyun langsung menggerakan pinggulnya.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahh... mmmhh..." Sungmin melingkarkan kakinya pada pinggul Kyuhyun. Ia meremas rambut Kyuhyun saat suaminya itu mengenjot kewanitaannya sedangkan mulutnya tengah mengerjai kulit dadanya yang tak tertutup oleh bra.

"Ohhh... ohhh... Kyuu... ssshhh..." Sungmin menjatuhkan kepalanya pada bahu Kyuhyun. In out kejantanan suami itu membuat air kolam ikut masuk hingga Sungmin sungguh merasa penuh.

"Ahhh... ahhh... ahh... ahhh" Sungmin terus mengerang begitu pula Kyuhyun.

"Sungminn..." Kyuhyun semakin menenggelamkan kejantanannya masuk lebih dalam ke dalam liang senggama Sungmin. Cengkraman otot kewanitan Sungmin pada miliknya membuat Kyuhyun semakin bringas.

"Akkkhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh... ahhh!" Sungmin menjerit saat Kyuhyun semakin mempercepat in-outnya. Ia mengalungkan lengannya pada Kyuhyun dan meredam desahannya dengan menghisap leher Suaminya. Riak air pun seakan ikut memeriahkan aktifitas liar Sungmin dan Kyuhyun.

"AKHH!"

Baik Kyuhyun dan Sungmin terdiam meresapi klimaks mereka yang datang bersama. Sungmin bisa merasakan tembakan sperma di dalam rahimnya.

Kyuhyun memandang Sungmin yang tampak kelelahan. Ia tersenyum kemudian memagut bibir istrinya itu.

.

oOo

.

1 bulan kemudian

"Bukankah kita sudah sepakat untuk menunda kehamilan? Sejak kapan kau tidak meminum pil KB?"

Sungmin memalingkan wajahnya. "Apa kau tidak suka aku hamil?"

"Bukan begitu. Aku hanya takut kau belum siap mempunyai anak."

"Aku sudah siap Kyu. Sangat siap. Lagipula, hadirnya seorang anak di rumah tangga kita akan membuat ikatan kita semakin kuat kan?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan dahinya merasa aneh dengan perkataan Sungmin. Ia menggapai tangan Sungmin, bersimpuh dengan satu kaki di hapadan istrinya.

"Kenapa bicara seperti itu? Membuat ikatan kita semakin kuat? Sungmin katakan padaku, aku tahu ada yang kau sembunyikan."

Sungmin menuduk. "Chulie Eomma bilang, jika kau gampang tergoda dengan wanita di luaran sana. Chullie Eomma mengusulkan untuk segera memiliki momongan. Dengan begitu kau akan terikat padaku dan anak kita hingga tidak melirik wanita lain."

Kyuhyun menganga takjub. "Chulie eomma yang bilang seperti itu?"

Sungmin menganguk.

Ah! Mungkin karena itu juga Sungmin jadi sangat posesif sampai berani kabur dan menyusulnya ke luar negeri. Oh my god! Umma geram Kyuhyun dalam hati.

"Sayang, aku tidak gampang tergoda dengan wanita lain."

"Tapi kau selalu tersenyum pada wanita di luaran sana."

"Itu hanya senyum ramah. Kau tidak ingin kan aku di cap pria dingin dan pelit senyum?"

"Aku lebih suka seperti itu!"

Ya ampun! Sungmin benar-benar keras kepala.

"Sungmin. Aku sangat mencintaimu." Kyuhyun menatap lekat istrinya. "Aku tidak tergoda dan tidak akan pernah tergoda oleh wanita lain. Aku hanya mencintaimu."

"Kau benar mencintaiku?"

Kyuhyun mengangguk. Jemarinya mengelus perut datar Sungmin. Gadis itu tersenyum dan ikut menyentuh perutnya. "Disini ada baby kita, Kyu"

Satu tangan Kyuhyun mengelus sisi wajah Sungmin. "Aku harap perkataanmu benar mengenai kau sudah siap punya anak. Karena baby sudah ada disini"

Sungmin mengangguk mantap. "1000 % aku siap." Sungmin tersenyum pada Kyuhyun. "Lagian, sudah dari seminggu yang lalu aku masuk pelatihan calon ibu, Chullie Eomma yang merekomendasikan tempatnya lho. Dia juga selalu menemaniku. Lain kali, kau juga harus ikut ya"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya mencoba bersabar. Chulie eomma lagi.

Kyuhyun menuntun Sungmin untuk beristriahat. Ia mengecup bibir Sungmin, menyelimutinya lalu keluar dari kamar. Ia harus mengomeli Ibunya yang sudah memperngaruhi Sungmin.

"Umma!" seru Kyuhyun. "Ummaa!"

Kyuhyun menghembuskan nafasnya, ia sudah mencari di seluruh penjuru rumah tapi Umma cantiknya itu tidak ada. Mobil Ummanya pun masih ada digarasi. Kemana perginya Ummanya itu? Ck! Awas saja, Kyuhyun akan mengadukan Ummanya itu pada sang Appa.

Sayangnya, Kyuhyun kurang teliti saja. Ia sudah mencari Ibunya di penjuru rumah tapi melupakan tempat paling umum untuk tempat bersembunyi.

Lemari pakaian!

"Untung, anak tampanku tidak membuka lemari ini hihihi" Heechul duduk manis di lemari pakaiannya sendiri. Ya walaupun panas, Heechul tetap bertahan toh ia akan segera mempunyai cucu.

.

.

.

.

.

 **END**

 **Thank to :**

 **teukiangel, may 'vitamins, nova137, Michiko Haru, abilhikmah, ichadkelpeu, Baby niz 137, 2miko, Frostbee, Shengmin137, ratu kyuhae, leleekyumin, Iylalaly, sanmay88, Pinkyu Deer, Park Heeni, fitriKyuMin, 137Wine, ovallea, ismayminniELF, Game SMI, Zebri JOY, PumpkinEvil137, nanayukeroo, rahmaotter, Inyezreceel92, seira minkyu, nurul, nuralrasyid, Kim Nara, kyuminkyu, Gyumin, paul kim, lee hye byung, Gyu137, minnieGalz, Guest, wdespita elfjoy, Guest, keykyu, kyumin203101, SMLming, Cho kyuNa, miko xiao, sefi joy, alit, Guest, cho kyumin137, cho kyumin98, cho vincent auliakirana, Joyer, Joyers, kyuming baby, SecretVin137, Chi Vincelin, lee kyurah, lee sunri hyun, orange girls, ayu aidenkyu joyer, PaboGirl, wuhan**

 **nb/ maaf klo ada yg terlewat dan blm tersebut #bow**

 **.**

 **Taraa! Ending deh heheh, udah di jelasin pan kenapa min kabur? Dan itu karena hasutan Chullie Eomma yg pengen punya cucu :p. Untuk pertanyaan kenapa kyumin kayak yg g saling kenal itu cuman ya sok ga kenal gitu #plak.**

 **Jongmal gomawo buat semuanya. Sampai jumpa lagi hehe #flyingkiss #bow**


End file.
